Identification is closely related to security. Many methods for identifying a specified person to use a particular object are used to prevent that object from being missed used or stolen. The similar means can also allow an identified person to have “right” to do something. For example, in the ancient times, people used the skill to tear apart a stamped document into two or separated a specially marked stick for the purpose of identification. When two people got the torn document parts together or the connected the separated stick sections, as long as the stamp or the mark on the stick kept complete, money could be given or a dealt transaction could be done. For that era, technology moved so slow that such methods could be enough for identification. However, in now days, situation is much complex and techniques for identification and security are not sufficient.
The most obvious circumstance is that people know how to counterfeit an identified object. It is not difficult to copy a seal or duplicate a key. It challenges security of the protected thing. Furthermore, the skills of identification can be used for one object or the one used said object. For instance, anti-counterfeiting designs on banknotes can guarantee the value of the money and a signed check can allow a user to get a specified amount of money from a bank. Obviously, it takes couples of steps or ways to fulfill a multi-functioned identification. People in now days can easily get the same credit by using a cash card.
A very popular tool used for identification is biometrics. Biometrics refers to the identification of humans by their characteristics or traits, for example, fingerprint, face recognition, DNA, Palm print, hand geometry, iris recognition, retina, etc. Biometrics is used in computer science as a form of identification and access control. Therefore, a combination of advantages of conventional keys (or wildly defined as solutions for security) and biometrics becomes a trend for security. Among all the biometrics, fingerprint is most used feature for identification. It is not only people have been studying fingerprint for centuries, but there are already many electronic readers (modules) can be used for design. A good example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,911. '911 provides an electronic identification key to be connected to a terminal system to execute at least one specific operation. The electronic identification key includes a housing, a standard interface connector, a chip-type fingerprint sensor, an embedded AP (Application Program) memory module and a control microprocessor. The control microprocessor automatically uploads an initializing program and a fingerprint application program to the terminal system. The fingerprint sensor reads a user's fingerprint and then scanned fingerprint data and reference fingerprint data stored in the electronic key are transformed to the terminal system for comparison. When the comparison passes, the execution of the at least one specific operation, such as the remote certification, control of terminal system function, personal record retrieve operation, data protection operation, or remote file access operation, is allowed.
As '911 disclosed, this invention does has advantage for multi-functioned identification. Meanwhile, it is a plug and play device. However, there are still several defects. First, the electronic identification key needs to upload the initializing program and the fingerprint application program to the terminal system. If the program is lost or the key is not compatible to the system, the invention can is not practicable. Second, the system is passive to the key. If two applications use the same key and programs, missed authorization based on identification will happen. An interesting example is that one can use his electronic identification key to open his neighbor's door.
Another prior are relating to application of biometrics for identification discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 7,903,846. This is about an improved electronic lock box system. Said system is provided for more secure control over the accessibility of a secure compartment in the electronic lock box, which is typically used to store a dwelling key. The new system uses biometric identification sensors to determine if the correct, authorized user is attempting to access the secure compartment of the electronic lock box. In one embodiment, the biometric identification sensor uses thermal scanning to detect a person's fingerprint pattern. This is compared to previously stored (enrollment) biometric identification information/data, and if the “live” (observed) biometric identification information/data sufficiently correlates to the stored enrollment biometric identification information/data, access will be granted.
'846 relates to a host device. Processes for identification only carry on the host side. Any user can be allowed to access the electronic lock box system only if the biometric identification sensors determine the correct and authorized user. A shortcoming of the invention is that the user can not be identified at device side. If the user can be identified at device side, more options or orders can be determined by the device.
Hence, the invention thought that a good identification system with biometric facility should process identification in both host side and device side. Preferably, the system can allow users to set specified actions to be conducted. That satisfies requirements of a multi-function identification. Meanwhile, the device is a plug-and play and on-the-go product. It is better that the device can be a host for other purpose.